The Sign of Four
by josiemausconn
Summary: Diane Gibbs in an IRS agent. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is an NCIS team leader. And then there's Jenny... Minor spoilers for Devil's Trifecta. AU story; my first! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so here's my new story. All you need to know for now is that Diane Gibbs is an IRS Agent, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs is an NCIS team leader. My first AU story, based off of Devil's Trifecta, sorta. No Fornell, or Emily.**

**oooooooooooo**

"Morning," Gibbs muttered, walking down the stairs. It may have been a simple, Wednesday morning, but crime has never taken a break for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The man's attractive, red-headed wife stood in front of the counter, a cup of coffee in her hands. Gibbs reached for the mug that Diane held, and took a sip of it, before promptly spitting it into the sink.

"How can you drink that..." he mumbled, using several choice words.

"And a good morning to you too," Diane sighed, pouring her husband a cup of coffee-_plain_-that he was apparently unable to get himself. Gibbs took it, snatched up his coat, and left the house.

Diane groaned. It was the same thing every morning, and night. Most nights he didn't even come home. But maybe Diane preferred that-sitting in silence by herself, or sitting in silence with a husband who seemingly didn't care anymore?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Boss, there's a dead Petty Officer..." began Special Agent Timothy McGee. Gibbs didn't pay him any mind, throwing his coat on his desk, and giving his computer a swift 'smack.'

"Take DiNozzo," he snapped at McGee. McGee looked across the bullpen at his only partner before grabbing his bag, and hopping in the elevator. When Gibbs heard the elevator doors shut with the oh-so-familiar beep, he rested his head in his hands. Almost drifting off to sleep.

"Gibbs!" A voice called. Gibbs' head snapped up, refusing to be caught sleeping. "Did you stay here last night?" Director Vance yelled from the top of the staircase. Gibbs didn't answer, instead standing and jogging up to meet the Director.

"You've been talked to about finding a replacement for Agent Todd?" Vance asked, more rhetorically than literally. Gibbs nodded. Of course he had-he just has no recollection of when, where, or what they said.

"That's what I thought," said Vance with a smirk. "So I took the liberty. I think you'll find this one...suitable." Gibbs stared at his director. Great. A probie on his team, with all that's going on. He opened the door to the office.

"Agent Gibbs, meet Agent Jennifer Shepard."


	2. Chapter 2

The woman stood up out of the chair she occupied, and turned around. She seemed to look at Gibbs, scan him, before laughing.

"I think I can handle him, Leon," she said. She thrust her perfectly manicured hand at him and smiled. "Call me Jenny."

Gibbs shook her hand reluctantly enough, but still could not stop staring. Jenny, honestly, was gorgeous. She had red hair that spilled in curls down her back, and piercing green eyes that were currently looking into his blues.

"I'll leave you two to it," Vance said, letting a chuckle escape his lips. He shooed the two out of his office, hoping neither killed each other by the end of the day. Dead agents just create more paperwork...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where's the rest of your team, Leroy?" Jenny asked. Gibbs turned to her with a scowl.

"Gibbs."

"Pardon?"

"It's _Gibbs_," he repeated sternly.

"Ooh, I got two words this time," she said sarcastically, throwing down her purse at Kate Todd's empty desk.

Gibbs couldn't help but think that she had the general personality of a teenager. But he was willing to overlook her...flaws. If she worked. He began to walk towards the elevator.

"You comin'?" he called. Jenny stood up suddenly out of the desk.

"Uhh, yeah," she muttered, dashing over to meet him. Gibbs smirked as he saw the red creep onto her face. He was doing something right.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Abs, McGee said he was going to email you some pictures or something..." Gibbs said, walking into the lab. The Goth, intently typing on her computer, stopping. She whirled around.

"I knew I heard high heels!" Abby said excitedly. Gibbs, upon instinct, turned his attention towards the extremely high heels on Jenny's feet. "I'm Abby Scuito, the forensic scientist! And you-oh Gibbs why didn't you tell me? You must be Kate's replacement! Not that we ever, ever wanted Kate to have to be replaced. But you seem like a good replacement! Gibbs! She's great!" Abby said in one breath, running in her combat boots to give Jenny a tight hug. Gibbs bit back a laugh.

"Thanks?" Jenny said with a crooked smile. "I'm Jenny Shepard."

"She's my new favorite Gibbs!" Abby said.

"Abs," said Gibbs, tilting his head at her computer.

"Oh! McGee sent the pictures of the crime scene." Abby typed furiously, and the pictures popped up. Gibbs watched Jenny watch as Abby showed them picture after picture. She didn't seem queasy looking at the dead bodies. Of course, autopsy was a whole different story...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Boss, Duckman's coming with the body. I think Palmer got lost again or something..." DiNozzo said, making his grand entrance, McGee at his side.

"And who is this lovely lady?" he asked, shooting a glance at Jenny.

"_Agent _Jenny Shepard," Gibbs muttered.

"What agency?"

"Ours," replied Gibbs. Jenny smiled and stuck her hand out. DiNozzo shook it, still in awe.

"Welcome to the team," McGee said like a gentleman.

"Uh, boss, the IRS insisted that we had an agent, umm, 'scrutinizing our every move.'" DiNozzo said quickly. Gibbs shrugged, not thinking anything of it.

"The Petty Officer was involved in fraud. The IRS have been chasing him for a while. So when we got jurisdiction..." McGee said, before being cut off by Gibbs.

"Okay," he said simply. DiNozzo ran over to the stairwell to get their guest. He came back with another, deep red-headed woman.

"Hello Jethro."


	3. Chapter 3

"Diane," Gibbs said, startled, forgetting about everything that was going on. Diane smiled weakly.

"Long time no see," she said. Gibbs nodded. He hadn't seen her in days-since the coffee incident, actually. He walked over to meet his wife, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to his desk. Jenny turned, wide-eyed, to look at DiNozzo. He smirked.

Jenny didn't understand what was going. Was it a past relationship, or a current girlfriend?

Not that she cared! She just shook her head...she didn't care. Right?

Gibbs shot a glance at his probie. She seemed unfazed at the appearance of Diane. But that was good. Of course it was. And she didn't know that they were...married. He coughed.

"So...Diane. Petty Officers...?" DiNozzo said, kindly breaking the uncomfortable silence for his co-workers. McGee stood there, completely awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go see Abby..." he mumbled. "And get a...Nutter Butter." Diane watched him leave.

"The man we think to have killed _your _Petty Officer is Staff Sergeant Clarkson. He has been on our radar for some time, since we busted a ring of smugglers back in January," she said. "He's been in locked up for bond forgery before. It'd be a huge career boost to catch this guy. For good."

Jenny scoffed.

"Is that all you're worried about right now?" she asked. Gibbs glared at her. Obviously he was very protective of the woman. "Is that it? Just your career?"

"The career repercussions would be _fatal_ right now!" Diane retorted, stressing the syllables. "The agency is-well, what do you know?" she snapped again. "Jethro?"

"Diane, this is Agent Jenny Shepard."

"Well! I wasn't aware that you had a female agent on your team..." she responded, a twinge of jealously running through her veins. 'That Shepard girl' was clearly pretty. And a redhead.

"C'mon Diane, we'll finish this conversation later. Let's go...to MTAC." Gibbs said, leading his wife up the stairs of the bullpen. Once both were out of sight, DiNozzo turned to Jenny.

"What in the _hell _was that?" DiNozzo asked. Jenny shrugged.

"She bothers me."

"Uh, _yeah_. It's _Diane_," DiNozzo said, as if it were the most obvious thing on this planet.

"You guys have met her before?" Jenny wondered.

"Ohh, we've met her alright. McGee has for sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Jenny. DiNozzo just grinned, and shook his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Did you _volunteer _for this job, Diane?" Gibbs said roughly as he slammed the door to their house.

"Jethro, I wouldn't want to _actually_ spend time with you," Diane said sarcastically, lying through her teeth. "But I didn't know that you were working with another redhead."

"Why does that matter Diane?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh no, Jethro, it doesn't!" she snapped, again sarcastic. "Just that you spend more time with her, that _DiNozzo _character and Chucky, than you do with me!" Diane yelled.

"I'm not cheating on you!" Gibbs said simply. "I have no choice. It's my job Diane!"

Diane looked at her husband, and she placed her head in her hands.

"Jethro, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't-"

"Apologize. I know. It's a sign of weakness." Diane said with a meek laugh. Gibbs gave a her a quick half-smile, and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

**A/N: Don't worry. It ****_is _****eventually a Jibbs story. And I guess I decided that I liked italics in this chapter. Oh well! Please review!**


	4. Revelations

**A/N: I know the timeline on this story is pretty screwed up, but bear with me. It IS and AU story, so I mixed with the characters/timelines. And, Kelly and Shannon ****_did _****happen. Diane is Gibbs' second wife. This supposedly takes place after Kill Ari, but if Jenny had taken Kate's place as opposed to Ziva, therefore making Vance the Director. Paris never happened. **

**Pleasepleasepleaseplease review and tell my what you think so far. I know it doesn't really make sense. I enjoy feedback. It helps me improve.**

"It's raining," Jenny said solemnly. The had come to a dry spot in the case, and they hadn't gotten a lead in...forever.

"No duh..." DiNozzo said with a snort. McGee sat at his desk, earbuds in. Gibbs and Diane were no where to be found.

"Truth or dare?" Jenny muttered. DiNozzo turned and stared at her.

"_What_?" he asked.

"Truth. Or. Dare?" she repeated.

"Are we seriously doing this right now?"

Jenny sighed.

"Truth," DiNozzo said.

"Are you married, Anthony DiNozzo?" Jenny wondered after a moment's thought. He shrugged.

"Nope. Why...interested?"

"You wish," Jenny snorted. "Truth or-"

"-My turn," interrupted DiNozzo. "Truth or d-" He was silenced with the swift _"smack" _of the boss's hand against his head. "Sorry boss, Jenny started it-"

"I don't _care_ who started it." Gibbs said. Jenny opened her mouth to say some witty, saccharine comment, when she saw Diane enter the bullpen behind Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Leroy, is there I desk I could use?" Diane said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Gibbs motioned with his head to an empty desk on the other side of McGee, who was still oblivious to everything. Diane immediately moved her stuff from behind Gibbs' desk to the one that was temporarily hers. Jenny watched her move, and observed her boss's reaction to the woman. She was definitely a fascinating character, and they definitely had a past, if not a present. But for some reason, _Gibbs _wasn't fascinated with her. Shouldn't he be?

"Jenny, could you be a dear and run up to the Director's office for me? I left a file up there," Diane said, perfectly aware that she was treating the younger woman like a dog.

"It's Agent Shepard," Jenny said with a scowl. She moved to her to Gibbs a look. He returned it, seemingly saying; 'Just do it. I know how you feel.' Jenny sighed, and stood up.

"Diane," Gibbs said warningly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Thank you, Director," Jenny said, accepting the misplaced file. Vance chuckled.

"That Diane is quite the...agent," he said, almost mirroring her previous thoughts. Jenny nodded eagerly. The Director led her out of his office and began to walk her towards the stairs.

"Absolutely," agreed Jenny.

"You know, a person would have no clue that she would be married to our Leroy Jethro Gibbs..." Vance said, not thinking twice.

"THEY'RE _MARRIED?_" The shout was heard from across the building, from Abby to the couple themselves.

"She didn't know I was married?" echoed Gibbs, directing it at DiNozzo, who answering with a snort. McGee had even given up listening to his MIT lecture for this. Diane barely shot a glance her husband's way. That woman wasn't as much of a threat as she thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Emily, come on. You need to get ready for bed." Jenny said.

She was Jenny Shepard the mother, not Jenny Shepard the federal agent now. Taking care of a seven year old child on her own was basically a full-time job. But the child was a joy, and everyone said she looked like her mother. Emily understood (for the most part) her mother's risks that she took every day at her job, and she respected that. So naturally, when the doorbell rang, Jenny shooed her baby girl upstairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jen," the man said.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Jenny said, holding back a smile. Of course she was happy to see him. More so than she thought that she could ever be.

"Can I come in?" he asked, as unaware of her home life as she had been with his.

"Uh, for a moment." Jenny stepped aside.

He was polite, hanging up his coat and wiping his feet on the doormat. Gibbs followed his 'probie' to her living room.

"Before you tell me why you're here, there's something that I should probably tell _you_..." started Jenny.

"Mom..." Emily called, bounding down the stairs. "Who iiiisss it?"

"This is my...boss," Jenny said with an apologetic look to Gibbs. "And Jethro, this is my daughter Emily."

"She's...beautiful." Gibbs said.

She was. Not only because Emily looked so much like her mother. But she also looked like another seven year old that Gibbs once used to know.

"Now, let mommy talk quickly." Jenny whispered to her daughter.

"Can I finish my cookies then?" Emily said with a teasing smirk. Jenny sighed.

"Fine. You only get to stay up _this once._" Satisfied with her mother's answer, the girl skipped away.

"I believe questions are in order," Jenny muttered.

"For both of us." Gibbs agreed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" questioned Jenny.

"I didn't think it would come up," Gibbs said, dishonestly. And Jenny could tell that there was more to say then that. "When?" rebounded Gibbs.

"I was 21," answered Jenny, truthfully.

"Father?"

"Gone. Out of the picture." Jenny said, as her final word on the matter. Gibbs nodded.

"She's...beautiful," he repeated. Jenny laughed at his repetitiveness.

"Get a...thesaurus," she muttered. He smiled. "I should've told you."

Gibbs shook his head. "You've only been with us for a few months. And I understand."

But the things that you could learn to love about a person in a few months...

And the reason Gibbs didn't tell Jenny about Diane?

Because he was thinking about divorcing her.

He didn't know who he was in love with anymore.


	5. Dancing

It was fight after fight, over and over. And Diane had the _nerve _to think that he was cheating on her! No matter what, that was something that Leroy Jethro Gibbs could never do. Always faithful; Semper Fidelis. Diane didn't know if she wanted him, or if she wanted a divorce. Little did she know that her husband was as torn as she was. Their latest fight was about laundry-he put his black socks into her 'whites' load. So what? But her sheets, towels, and washcloths came out a dirty looking blackish-gray. And it was his fault.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gibbs had been in the office for almost two hours when Jenny came in. She was always the first one in the office-second to Gibbs.

"Shepard," he greeted. She nodded back and set her purse on top of her desk. Gibbs dropped his pen and ran a hand through his hair.

"Long night?" Jenny asked with a small smile.

"Long morning," corrected Gibbs.

"About...?"

"Laundry." Gibbs muttered.

"Oh no." Jenny said with a feigned expression of horror. Gibbs looked up. "Did you mess up the sorting?" Her boss just snorted in reply.

"She's hopeless." Gibbs said, meaning Diane. Jenny nodded.

"I know how you feel." Jenny said. "Honestly."

"Gooood morning!" A voice sang, stepping out of the elevator. Jenny groaned as DiNozzo stepped into the bullpen with a huge smile on his face.

"I watched a _great _movie last night." DiNozzo said.

"I really, really do not care." Jenny said, perched on top of her desk. DiNozzo just smiled.

"You wouldn't know a great movie if it hit you in the face," he said.

"What about _The Sound of Music_?" Jenny asked with a smirk. DiNozzo's expression that was so happy turned to an face of horror.

"Don't. You wouldn't-"

"_'Do, a deer, a female deer...'_" Jenny sang. Neither noticed, but Gibbs was chuckling from his desk.

"No!" DiNozzo shouted.

"No what?" Ziva asked, walking in from the elevator.

"_Don't. _Even. Mention it," hissed DiNozzo, directed towards Jenny, who simply grinned.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The day was virtually uneventful. They had one false alarm for a murder, but it was just someone's weird, sick imagination. So when it was five o'clock, Gibbs sent the team home. And everyone except Jenny took that invitation right away.

"Go. Go home. Relax." Gibbs said. Jenny shook her head.

"C'mon." Jenny said, holding out her arm to usher him. He just looked confused. "Let's go Gibbs."

"Where are 'we' going?" he wondered, slightly suspicious.

"You'll see..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The reached the abandoned building about ten minutes later. Gibbs still didn't have a clue as to why the redhead had brought him to this place, but he knew that she had motives.

He followed her into the building. There was no furniture, no fireplace, nothing. Just curtains on the windows.

"Do you know how to dance?" Jenny inquired. Gibbs just stared at her like she had gone mad. "Do. You. Know. How. To. Dance?" repeated Jenny. Gibbs didn't answer. _Could _he dance? Did he really know how?

"I didn't think so." Jenny reached into her purse and extracted a remote. She pressed a button and a waltz began to play from an unknown speaker. Jenny held out her arms and Gibbs stepped into her embrace, slowly but surely. And she taught him to dance. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. He was clumsy at first, so unlike the trained federal agent that he is. But Gibbs got the hang of it, and he was rather good. About an hour later, Jenny met his eyes and smiled. She leaned over, rested her head on his shoulder and whispered:

"Take Diane dancing tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

"DiNozzo, McGee, Shepard!" Gibbs yelled, walking into the bullpen, his oh-so-familiar cup of coffee in his right hand. Jenny was about to go up to him, talk about his night...

When a recognizable redhead steps out of the elevator behind him.

"Good morning!" she said sweetly. Obviously Diane was in a good mood. Jenny smiled.

"Diane, I think Abby said that she needed to talk with you," she said. Diane, without question, dropped her purse down and headed for the elevator. She _was _in a good mood as a matter of fact. Her husband had taken her _dancing _last night. And he was able to waltz quite well. So why shouldn't she be happy?

"Tony, McGee...go with her." Jenny ordered. The two men looked at her, slightly confused, but followed nonetheless. As the elevator doors closed, Jenny turned to face Gibbs.

"So?"

"So what?" he replied.

"Did she _like _it?" wondered Jenny. Gibbs scoffed.

"Like it? Hell, she loved it. She even told me that I was acting like a _real _husband." Gibbs muttered. Jenny smirked, covering her mouth to hide a laugh.

"I'm happy for you."

Gibbs looked at the woman in front of him. She was gorgeous, and evidently cared about him. Almost unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Jenny returned the hug, cautiously, but welcomed.

"Thank you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Emily, honey? Did you wash your hands?" Jenny's daughter stood in the kitchen later that night.

"Yeah mommy!" Emily said brightly. Her mom smiled.

"Alright, sit down for supper." She served them, and began to eat. No sooner had she sat down then the doorbell rang. "I got it. You keep eating." Jenny ran to the door and opened it.

"Jethro..." Jenny greeted, surprised to see him. He nodded at her, and walked through the door. "Come in..." she muttered sarcastically. Gibbs shot her a smirk.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No...we're just having supper," said Jenny, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Uh, have you eaten?" He shook his head, and Jenny took that as her invitation to lead him into the kitchen.

"Does Diane ever feed you?" she joked, watching him quickly begin to eat. Emily eyed him, but decided not to say anything. "Oh, Emily, this is Gibbs remember? Mommy's boss?" Gibbs snorted at her wording, and Jenny rolled her eyes. They finished their dinner in silence.

"Mom?" Emily wondered.

"Yeah hon?" Jenny said.

"Is Gibbs going to watch Beauty and the Beast with us?" Jenny looked at Gibbs.

"Ask him," said Jenny with a smile.

"Are you?" the seven year old repeated. Gibbs shrugged.

"Got nowhere better to be. If your mom wants me here."

"Stay." Jenny said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ten minutes later, Gibbs, Jenny, and Emily sat on the couch watching Beauty and the Beast. They had opened a bottle of wine, and were watching the rose petals fall.

"Why did you come here tonight?" Jenny asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Shh!" Emily said. The adults smiled. Gibbs leaned closer to her and sighed. "Diane and I are getting a divorce."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! OOC? Maybe a little. Please tell me what you think. And thanks to NCIS Chick '99, LawAndOrderSVU3, and left my heart in paris for reviewing!**


	7. 21

Ten minutes later, Gibbs, Jenny, and Emily sat on the couch watching Beauty and the Beast. They had opened a bottle of wine, and were watching the rose petals fall.  
"Why did you come here tonight?" Jenny asked, taking a sip of her wine.  
"Shh!" Emily said. The adults smiled. Gibbs leaned closer to her and sighed. "Diane and I are getting a divorce."  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Startled, the wine she had just inhaled sprayed out of her mouth. Emily, sitting next to them, giggled, before shushing her mom.  
"Jethro!" Jenny shrieked. "You can't!" Gibbs just shook his head.  
"It was her idea Jen. Just thought I should let you know." He stood up off the couch and began to walk towards the door. Jenny placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and followed after him.  
"Can we talk?" she asked simply, tilting her head. Answerless, Jenny began to lead him upstairs.  
"Honey, mommy will be right back. Stay on the couch, okay?" Jenny called to the seven year old. Emily nodded, her eyes glued to the screen.  
"Jethro, is this what you want?" asked Jenny.  
"I don't know if you're the person I should be talking to." Gibbs shrugged. "I never should have come her in the first place." Jenny grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye.  
"Thanks for telling me," was all she said. She sat down on her bed and sighed.  
"What happened with Emily's father?" Gibbs wondered quietly. Jenny looked up and shook her head.  
"I can't-"  
"Jen."  
"I was 21, in college. He proposed to me, and I said yes. I loved him Jethro, I really did. And he loved me; we were young. And then, just like that, he was gone. He left me a note saying he was going to visit his mom in Virginia. Three days later police found his body in Norfolk."  
Gibbs was silent. He knew her pain. Suddenly, the pair heard the door creak from downstairs. Jenny shot up and bounded down the stairs, Gibbs on her heels. The front door stood open, the wind blowing it. Her eyes shot to the couch. It was empty. Jenny ran over to the piece of furniture. Emily's Barbie blanket was there. Her red shoes were on the floor. Belle was dancing with Beast on the TV. But Emily was gone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Immediately, Jenny felt tears welling up in her eyes. Jethro couldn't believe what had happened. From a divorce, to a death, to a missing child, the night was taking a turn for the worst. Gibbs pulled out his cell phone as the redhead made her way outside, searching for a sign of the seven year old. The two federal agents found signs of a small struggle out side the door, scuff marks.  
"She didn't run away." Jenny whispered. Gibbs held the phone up to his ear.  
"McGee. BOLO. Amber Alert." Gibbs said. He listened for a response. "Emily...Shepard"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Jenny and Gibbs had made their way to NCIS headquarters after searching the neighborhood. Gibbs could tell that his companion was trying not to cry. As he parked his car in the parking garage, he locked the doors and looked at her.  
"Open the doors," she demanded.  
"No."  
"Open the damn doors Gibbs." Jenny snapped. "My daughter is missing and...and..." she trailed off, and began to cry. Gibbs reached out and held her hand in his. Jenny allowed her soft side to show for all of a minute before letting go of his hand, and following him out of the car.  
"We'll find her," Gibbs promised, to himself and to her. Jenny nodded, and walked with him inside.  
DiNozzo and McGee were typing furiously at their computers when the pair walked in.  
"Any news?" asked Gibbs cautiously. DiNozzo shook his head solemnly.  
"But all the LEOs have her description, and roadblocks are set up all around town. They can't leave town."  
Jenny nodded, satisfied for the moment. She turned around and head back to the elevator.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Gibbs asked.  
"To find her Gibbs."


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny had found herself letting Gibbs' team take over the investigation. DiNozzo and Gibbs were at her house, collecting evidence. She stood in the kitchen, watching them. Feeling like she was helpful was the only thing keeping her going.  
"Jen...Jenny!" Gibbs called. She looked up.  
"Oh. Yeah?" Jenny answered, melancholy. Gibbs held up an evidence bag containing several hairs.  
"Not all Emily's," he said. Jenny nodded.  
"Can we...can we get DNA evidence from it?"  
"I'm assuming Abby can," DiNozzo replied. Jenny left her post sitting on the kitchen counter and walked over to the agents.  
"I'll take it."  
"You sure?" Gibbs asked protectively. He looked into her fiery green eyes. "You got it," he answered his own question.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jenny Shepard wasn't thinking straight. Her life was a blur. She thought she was in love first, and then her child was abducted. That's why Jenny never let anyone she worked with know about Emily. She didn't want to put her baby's life in danger. Obviously it was a bit late for that, she thought to herself.  
Abby's doors opened with their familiar 'whoosh.' Simple things like that were constants in her life, and she was grateful for their presence. The orange walls of NCIS, the elevator door, those things would never change.  
"Jenny..." the Goth said as she noticed the redhead's presence.  
"Hey Abs. Can you run these for...us?"  
Abby nodded eagerly. "Anything!" she said. Finally, unable to contain herself, she reached over and gave the other woman a hug. "I'll call you when I get the results?" Abby asked quickly. Jenny shook her head.  
"I'd rather stay here."  
"No problem!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_ A man stood in front of her. In his arms was a seven-year-old redhead. Emily. He held a gun._  
_ "Answer me! Answer, or she dies." his voice rang through her head. She shook her head. _  
_ "No...I can't! Don't..."_

"Jenny..."

_ BANG. _  
_ "No!"_

"Jenny, wake up! Are you alright?" Abby exclaimed. Jenny shot up.  
"Yeah. S-sorry Abs. Did you get a match?"  
Abby didn't answer.  
"Abby!" shouted the older woman. Abby nodded her head violently.  
"Yes...I did."  
"Who? Abby, tell me who?" demanded Jenny.  
"Diane."

**A/N: Sorry. That was a bad chapter. But please, review this story, and let me know what you think...or give an idea? Thanks y'all.**  
**(I'm not Southern. I just wish I had an accent.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Jenny's face fell. What just happened?  
"Are you sure?" she stammered. Abby's head bobbed up and down.  
"I'm never wrong. Well, there was this one time-"  
"I don't care. Run it again," Jenny snapped. The scientist turned around and began to work again as the redhead exited the laboratory.  
When she reached the ground floor she noticed that Gibbs and DiNozzo were back.  
"Good news!" called DiNozzo. Jenny flat-out ignored him, and ran straight into the fearless leader.  
"Can I help you?" Gibbs asked sarcastically as he was being dragged towards the elevator. The doors closed behind them, and Jenny harshly flipped the switch entitled 'For Emergency Only.' Whoever labeled it has never met this NCIS team.  
"You know those hair samples that you found at the crime scene?" Jenny said roughly.  
"Yeah...?" Gibbs muttered a one-syllable answer, confused.  
"Well guess who they belonged to?" Without a pause for guessing, Jenny continued. "Your wife. Your wife kidnapped my daughter, Jethro!"  
"Diane wouldn't do that Jen. I know her. She might be the devil, but she'd never hurt you like that. Abs made a mistake." Gibbs said calmly. But on the inside, he was worried. Could Diane actually do that?  
"That's what I thought. I gave her a chance. But we can't deny it." Tears were welling in the corners of her emerald eyes. Gibbs shook his head.  
"I'll call her."  
"What do you think she'll say? 'Yeah, I kidnapped her. Sorry 'bout that.'?" snapped Jenny.  
"I'm sorry Jen," Gibbs said, breaking one of his most important rules. He reached into his pocket, to pull out a phone. It wasn't there. He rapidly checked his back pockets. Gibbs flipped on the elevator. Jenny was beside him as he raced to his desk and checked every door.  
Suddenly, Jenny jumped. Her own phone had began to ring at her desk. She looked at the ID.  
"It's you," she said to Gibbs. "Hello?" she questioned into the phone.  
"Mommy?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
"E-Emily?" her mother gasped.  
"Hi mommy!" the girl said excitedly.  
"Emily, honey, are you okay?!"  
"Yeah! Why don't you ever make apple pie?" Emily asked. Jenny, who's eyes were full with tears, began to laugh.  
"I will from now on. Where are you Emily?"  
"I went to the lady with the red hair's house," answered Emily.  
"Diane?" Gibbs wondered, standing close to Jenny. There was a slight pause.  
"Ooh...I nodded. But you didn't hear me!" Emily giggled. "Was that Agent Gibbs?" Jenny smiled.  
"Yes it was. Do you want to talk to him?"  
"Yes." Jenny handed the phone to him, only to find his face inches from hers.  
"Agent Gibbs?" the girl questioned.  
"Yes?"  
"You and my mommy don't have to fight anymore. I talked to Diane, and she said that she's sorry...that she's sorry for making you fight!" Emily, as if remembering. Jenny covered her mouth with her hands as she began to cry again.  
"Emily, we're sorry for fighting! Diane didn't do anything. Stay there, we are going to come get you, okay?" Gibbs said.  
"Okay!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I didn't know," Jenny said in the car to Gibbs' place.  
"What?"  
"How good you are with kids."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mom!" Emily called, bounding down the stairs and into her mother's arms. Jenny held her child for minutes. Gibbs slowly began to look at the woman standing on the stairs. Gibbs took a hold of her arm gently and walked away from the reunion.  
"It's over, isn't it Leroy?" Diane asked, hardly making any sound. Gibbs didn't say a word, just wrapped his arms around the redhead.  
"The kid's beautiful. Just like her mother," smiled Diane, wiping away tears. "Do you love her? Them?"  
Gibbs inclined his head slightly. Diane started to laugh softly.  
"She took your cell phone and called me. I didn't really understand what was going on. I thought that something had happened. We never meant to hurt anyone. She's just a kid."  
"I know." Gibbs murmured.  
"I'm packed." Diane said suddenly. "You can double check the bedroom though."  
"Diane...do you have a place to stay?" wondered Gibbs.  
"I'm staying with my sister in New York. I got a desk position for the IRS."  
"Jethro?" a soft voice came from the other room.  
"Go." Diane said. "I'll end up seeing you soon." She referred to the divorce papers. Gibbs gave her a kiss on the cheek, and went to see Jenny. He forced a smile, and hugged Emily, before Jenny.  
"Did you.." Jenny began. But she could feel Gibbs nod against her head, and he kissed her temple.  
"Let's go!" the impatient seven-year-old called, standing in front of the car. Jenny let go, and followed her daughter.  
"Are you coming?" she asked.  
"Yeah." Leroy Jethro Gibbs closed the door. Diane's figure was visible from the window, and he tapped the door lightly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Diane's moving out." Gibbs told Jenny. They were sitting on the couch together, glasses of red wine in their hands. Jenny gave him a sympathetic smile.  
"This is all my fault," she said. "I'm sorry-"  
"Don't be," was all the Silver Fox said. Emily was in the adjacent room playing with her dolls.  
"I'm going to have to explain this to her eventually," insinuated Jenny.  
"Not now." Gibbs raised his arm and placed it carefully around her shoulders. He then raised his glass to hers. "To us," he said.  
"To us..." Jenny repeated softly. She couldn't help but stare into his deep blue eyes, and his were fixed on her emeralds. All too fast, they leaned in and their lips met. Some time later, the young girl ran into the room, her doll adorned with a sparkly dress. Jenny was asleep encircled by Gibbs' arms, and Emily giggled.

**A/N: Much, much longer chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially klarus, left my heart in paris, and Jenny-Gibbs-forever. Please, please keep reviewing! Please tell me what you think. Was it good?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Jen..." Gibbs said. The redhead stood in front of the elevator, waiting to go home on a Friday night. The team didn't have weekend duty, and Gibbs told them to go home for the night.  
"Yes Agent Gibbs?" Jenny smirked.  
"My father is coming over tomorrow, and-"  
"Do I finally get to meet the famous Jackson Gibbs?" teased Jenny.  
"Actually, I needed your help." Gibbs admitted. Jenny raised an eyebrow.  
"Help?"  
"He's expecting dinner." Gibbs mumbled. Suddenly, Jenny came to the realization.  
"When's the last time you cooked? Not steak over your fireplace?" Jenny said smugly. Gibbs chose not to answer.  
"You can't cook!" Jenny said.  
"I can cook...!" Gibbs said defensively. Then his expression turned to stone again. Jenny shook her head slowly, a smile on her face, and stepped into the elevator.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Emily. I couldn't find her a babysitter on such short notice." Jenny said when Gibbs opened the door that night.  
"Perfect." Gibbs said. "Hi Jen."  
"Hey." Jenny smiled and stepped passed him. She headed for the kitchen, while Emily stood at the door.  
"Agent Gibbs?" she asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you have any Barbie dolls?" wondered the girl.  
"No, but I have something better." Gibbs beckoned towards a door. Emily followed curiously downstairs. Her eyes widened when she saw the wooden boat frame.  
"Did you build this?" she asked, incredulous. Gibbs nodded.  
"Wanna help?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jethro!" Jenny's voice called from up the stairs. They heard a door open, and light flooded into the basement. "I've been calling you for about ten minutes!" Gibbs saw black high heels descend the stairs.  
"Careful..." he said.  
"Oh shut up." Jenny muttered. "Where in the world is your saucepan?"  
"Pretty sure I don't own one," Gibbs admitted. Jenny rolled her eyes.  
"What are you doing with my child?"  
Emily and Gibbs sat at his counter, Mason jars full of milk, sanding small toy cars.  
"Oh no. Do not turn my daughter into one of...you!" Jenny said, a stern expression on her face, but her voice was teasing.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jen, could you get the door?" Gibbs asked from upstairs. He was changing clothes for dinner with his father. He had asked the redhead and her daughter to stay for dinner, and meet his father. She had refused, saying they didn't want to intrude, but Gibbs had insisted. So Jenny pulled open the door, and an older man stood there.  
"Good evening miss," Jackson Gibbs said, surprised. "Am I right to assume that you are Ms. Jenny Shepard?"  
"Guilty," Jenny said with a smile. She held out her hand. "Pleased to finally meet you."  
"Not as pleased as I am," Jackson said, shaking her hand.  
"Watch it Dad," Gibbs said, descending the stairs. He wore a dress shirt and jacket.  
"Just introducing ourselves," explained Jackson. Gibbs rolled his eyes jokingly, and placed his arm around Jenny's waist to lead her into the dining room.  
"You cooked, Leroy?" Jackson inquired, inhaling.  
"That would be Jenny." Gibbs said. "And that...would be Emily." The younger redhead bounced out of the kitchen to sit down. Jackson greeted her, and they began to eat.

o-o-o-o-o-o

After dinner, Jackson entertained Emily, and Jenny was doing dishes. Gibbs came up and grabbed a towel.  
"Your father seems...nice," Jenny said to make conversation. Gibbs shrugged, drying a plate. "Emily likes him."  
No comment.  
"Are you going to say anything?" Jenny asked, setting down the washcloth.  
"We don't have the best relationship," Gibbs indicated to his father.  
"I could tell. Is that why I'm here?" Jenny said simply. Gibbs didn't reply again, and Jenny became frustrated.  
"No," said Gibbs honestly. All of a sudden, Jackson came into the kitchen.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I think little Emily wants to go home. She crashed on the couch."  
"Yeah, we should probably get going." Jenny rushed.  
"I'll walk you out." Gibbs walked with her to the entryway, and helped carry Emily as Jenny slipped on her high heels.  
"Thanks," muttered Gibbs sheepishly. Jenny smirked and took Emily from his arms. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.  
"Good night Jethro."

**A/N: Do you like the fluff...or hard core drama? *Wiggles eyebrows mysteriously***


End file.
